


Day 4: December Sucks

by JudeMathis



Series: 12 Days of VLD Whumpmas [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, College, Day 4, December - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, caretaker shiro, strep throat, vldwhumpas2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day Four: Strep/Scarlet Fever/TonsillitisSheith: Strep ThroatShiro had already recovered from having strep throat a few weeks ago, but now Keith is suffering from it. Trip to the hospital to get antibiotics and then some TLC from Shiro.





	Day 4: December Sucks

**Keith’s pov**

It had been a few weeks since Shiro had recovered from having strep throat that apparently had been going around the campus lately. He was stuck indoors for a few weeks, but the doctor made it clear that he needed to rest and take the antibiotics that had been prescribed to him. I made sure that he got plenty of rest and fluids though because it had been a hard few weeks on the both of us since it was also during the middle of finals also. I knew that it was hard for him because of the strep throat especially in December, but lucky enough he was able to recover pretty quickly. I made sure to be careful though since the last thing that I wanted to do was to catch the same thing, that was the last thing that the both of us needed anyways. I was looking forward to the weekend though since that would finally mean the end of finals and Christmas break would be afterwards. It was a much needed break that the both of us wanted and needed though because of all the hard work that we have been doing lately plus dealing with the time that Shiro was dealing with strep throat. For right now though, I just want to deal with sleeping for as long as possible because of how long I’ve had my nose buried in a book and my bed is calling me to bed at the moment. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My eyes flickered opened around three in the morning as I suddenly felt terrible for some reason,    I felt cold moving to curl up underneath the blanket as there was a painful feeling in my throat. Shiro was sound asleep next to me as he must of felt me move before a sleepy mumble came from behind me 

“You okay...?” 

I didn’t mean to wake him up, but it probably was easy for Shiro to wake up since his arm was wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the painful feeling in my throat before my voice rasped out 

“Just cold...” 

Shiro shifted a bit moving to sit up slightly resting his hand against my forehead suddenly 

“You feel warm, does your throat hurt?” 

  Nodding, I leaned in his hand closing my eyes for a moment because of how cool his hand felt against my forehead. Shiro moved to get out of bed heading to the bathroom to probably get the thermometer to check my temperature, I was exhausted though as I just wanted to sleep since I felt so bad and it was early in the morning, it didn’t take long for Shiro to come back though before the thermometer was placed underneath my tongue waiting to see how high my temperature was. I stayed sitting against the pillows waiting to hear the familiar beep from it which only took about a minute before Shiro looked at it 

“Just a low fever, but I think you caught strep throat from me. I’ll grab you some tylenol for the pain okay?” 

I nodded as Shiro left the room to go get me some tylenol which would help with the pain and the small fever that I had, I let out a small breath because I was trying to avoid from getting sick, but obviously that didn’t happen. I knew that Shiro was going to make sure that I got plenty of rest and the medicine I would need until I was better, he was a pretty good caretaker even if he was exhausted himself. I just hoped that he wouldn’t push himself because the last thing that Shiro needed was getting sick again after he had gotten better a few weeks ago. I took the tylenol once it was brought to me before laying back down to get some more rest knowing that rest would help. Shiro was going to watch over me though and if I got worse then it would be a trip to the hospital to get some antibiotics to help me get over the strep throat that I caught. I saw the look on Shiro’s face though telling me that he was feeling guilty because of me getting sick. I gave him a small smile before taking ahold of his hand to reassure him 

“Don’t blame yourself, Shiro. You know that strep can be easy to catch sometimes.” 

He nodded resting his forehead against mine for a moment as kissing wasn’t going to happen right now until I was better 

“I know... I will do everything that I can to make you feel better though.” 

We both settled back down to get some more rest for the night since I wasn’t feeling too bad yet, morning would tell on how I would be feeling though if I would be feeling worse or the same. I knew that Shiro felt pretty bad when he was sick with strep who stayed buried underneath the covers, just wanting to sleep and watch movies until he was better. I couldn’t really blame him though since he was pretty miserable during those few weeks, I just hope that I don’t get as bad as he does or the next few weeks are going to be pretty crappy for me. 

**Shiro’s pov**

My eyes flickered open once morning came before glancing over at Keith who was sound asleep still. I shifted to rest my hand against his forehead while trying not to wake him up because of him being sick. His temperature felt the same so that was a good sign at least, the tylenol was helping but there still the chance that we might have to go to the hospital to help him recover him the strep throat. I shifted moving to crawl out of bed without waking him, Keith needed to rest right now and I knew that he probably would be cranky if I tried to wake him up right now. I left the room quietly to go make some breakfast for the both of us, I was going to make something easy and light for Keith because of the pain that comes from having a sore throat.  At least, I could make his favorite knowing that it would be easy for him to eat since it was the one thing that he liked eating when he was sick like this. Hopefully, it will put him in a good mood though since I know how Keith can be when he doesn’t feel well. He can be pretty moody and grumpy most of the time as the only person that he wants to be around is me, he usually keeps his space away from others since he doesn’t want to get them sick and his bad mood can make him be a bit antisocial. Not that I can blame him though, there are just times when Keith doesn’t like to deal with people and it’s best to let him have his space or his mood will get worse. 

It didn’t take me too long to get breakfast made before I turned the stove off, moving to go wake Keith up. He needed to get some food in his stomach especially if he needed to have antibiotics to recover from this. 

**Keith’s pov**

There was a light pressure on my shoulder as Shiro’s voice was speaking out to me 

“Keith, Keith, wake up.” 

I groaned slightly because of how crappy I felt and my head was actually pounding for some reason, I felt a lot worse then I did earlier. I grumbled slightly before opening my eyes to look up at Shiro 

“My head hurts...” 

Shiro placed his hand against my forehead frowning as I closed my eyes leaning into his touch for a moment 

“You feel warmer, I think it’s best to get you to the hospital, Keith. You need to be looked at.” 

I didn’t feel up to making a trip to the hospital, but I knew that I didn’t have a choice in the matter since Shiro was obviously showing his concern about the whole thing. I let out a small breath before nodding, moving to sit up tiredly 

“Okay Shiro...” 

I stayed on the bed waiting for Shiro who moved to grab a few things before helping me get my shoes and jacket on for the short trip to the hospital. I moved to get up with his help before making my way out to the car and into the front seat. Shiro made sure that I was comfortable before leaving the parking out, I rested my head against the window closing my eyes waiting to get to the hospital. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shiro and I were soon sitting in one of the examination rooms waiting for the tests to come back to see if I actually had strep throat or not. I let out a small breath as Shiro was sitting next to me running his fingers through my hair to pass the time. It didn’t take long for the doctor to return with the results from the test 

“He does have strep throat, I’m going to give him some antibiotics to take and bed rest until he is feeling better. The medicine should have him feeling better in a few days, but I suggest taking it easy as much as possible.” 

I made an annoyed look at the thought while Shiro moved to take ahold of my hand, knowing that he would make sure that I got plenty of rest and took my medicine. We soon were able to leave the hospital though as he got the information for my prescription before leaving to head out to the car once more. I buried myself into my jacket though after getting settled in the front seat of the car, I let out a small breath as Shiro placed a kiss on my forehead 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you won’t get bored okay? We can watch our favorite movies and I’ll make your favorite sick food.” 

I gave a small smile as we left the hospital to go get the medicine that I needed first 

“I’ll hold you to that, Shiro. I get to pick the movies though.” 


End file.
